the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Daughter of Miranda
Gold daughter of Miranda is the third episode of the first season of series the Lion guard new beginning. Synopsis newly created lion's Guard of Princess mohatu has this time official familiar with Zosia adult mare of wingled unicorn who's too soon to be crowned Queen and leader of all unicorns living on Prideland But before that happens the new Lion guard will have to protect the Winged Unicorn mare before poachers who want to capture her for a rich collector Transcript (the episode begins with the entrance of Mohatu and her Lion's Guard to the Lion's Guard's Cave where Kion and Jasiri look like Makini paints on the wall the final duel of Elena and Blues from the final battle of the Mbali Fields from the end of the War Without Borders) Mohatu: hi mum, hello dad Jasiri: welcome my daughter Kion: hello Mohatu Mohatu: what are you doing? Kion: we observe how Makini paints a painting commemorating my aunt Elena defeating Skazę Mohatu: that is Elena defeated him? Jasiri: yes, my daughter would agree, she did it Mohatu: who helped her? Kion: it was Thor Mohatu: who is he? Jasiri: he is also one of the Avengers Mohatu: (to Kiona) Dad, or your aunt is a member of this team? Kion: I will agree Mohatu: how is that possible? Kion: it was Tony Stark who took her to the team after they managed to get the members of the Black Order out of town Jasiri: and now something more important: Mohatu, have you already met Zosia? Mohatu: this princess of unicorns? Jasiri: agrees Mohatu: unofficial, yes Kion: (to Lion's Guard Mohatu) I think it's time for you to meet the future queen of unicorns (Moment later on the Priderock) Kion: (to Zosia) your highness, I would like to introduce someone to you here ... Makini: (interrupts him) ... Lion Guard under the leadership of Princess Mohatu! Mohatu: Makini is rather my dad should lead the official performance Mufasa (son of Kovu and Kiara) thought that we had to meet someone here and not see the theater Mohatu: my dear cousin, the point is rather that your uncle (and my dad) rather than Makini should officially gather me and my team Mufasa junior: o! that clears up many things! thanks cousin! Mohatu: you're welcome Zosia: The Lion Guard, welcome! Honestly, I admire you very much Hamu: why do you admire us your highness? Zosia: because when I was your age I did more or less the same as you protecting the Mysic Islands, only that I did not have such courage and confidence as you Zosia: and since our meeting is about getting to know each other, I would like to introduce someone to you (Skye exits the cave) Zosia: here's Skye, my husband Mtoto: So you already have children? Zosia: not yet, my little elephant Kion: I think it's time to slowly finish our official introduction Mufasa junior: but uncle! I wanted to talk to her a little more! It's so cool! Jasiri: I think that the only thing she needs now is a rest in solitude Mufasa junior: well, aunt Zosia: well, I will probably go to rest (departing) as if I am in the pasture! Kion and Jasiri: see you later, our gold-haired friend! Mohatu: and I think it's time for our afternoon patrol Haraka: I'm surprised that your dad and my mother had smaller problems with that Mohatu: for them it was everyday life for years and we have been doing it only recently Isabel: (stretches) ahhh! I think it's time for me to stretch my paws and wings (to Naomi) Naomi as if Elena asked that I was with Mohatu and her Lion Guard Naomi: cool, I'll pass it on to her Simba (father of Kiara and Kion) Nala you think Isabel can handle it? Nala: of course my husband, not only that she is a teenager, but also a technological genius and my half-sister, she'll be able to handle it (meanwhile, Zosia is grazing in the pasture and eating a hay) Zosia: (to herself) ahh! hay, that's what I like to eat the most (meanwhile, two poachers sneak into her in the high grass) Poacher 1: look! That's her ! that is, however, it exists Poacher 2: but that's who? Poacher 1: how is anyone ?! well, she! (points to Zosia) world-famous adult female unicorn with a golden horn and wings Poachers 2: we hunt her and eat her? Poacher 1: no! you do not remember ?! we have to capture it and pass it to a collector, he would gladly see it in his collection, and I think that this gold-plated beauty is a fortune Poacher 2: (mistakenly pulls the trigger and shoots) Zosia: (with neipokojem in the voice) someone is shooting at me ?! (Zosia starts to run galloping and Klusownik 1 rages) Poacher 1: do you see what you've done ?! We have escaped us now! Poacher 2: not yet boss, she only escapes us, we can catch her Zosia (she looks back) so there are two of them and they are armed (she looks up and she knows that she is flying in the sky Ona is a Hamerkop who in the new Lion's Guard has the best eyes) Zosia: It is she from Lydia Guard who can not help herself with these poachers, I will need help (shouting) ONA! HEY ONA! IT'S ME! ZOSIA! I NEED HELP! Ona: (looks towards Zosia) Hapana! (flies to the rest of Lion's Guard Mohatu) listen, there is a problem I saw Zosia Haraka: this unicorn? is he in trouble Ona: agrees, two poachers are chasing her Mohatu: lead us, the Lion Guard serves and protects ... The Lion Guard of Mohatu ... until the end of the Prideland! Zosia: (starts to pant) I do not have the strength to run away from them Poachers: so we have you Mtoto: I think in your dreams (Mtoto repels them) Poacher 1: Do you really think that this elephant can stop us? Mohatu: he does not, but I do (Mohatu uses the Grandfather's roar and the poachers fly away) Mohatu: are you okay? Zosia: rather yes Mohatu: What did the bastards want from you? Zosia: they probably wanted to catch me and put me up for sale Haraka: it's terrible Zosia: but unfortunately, not many people are like that, they will not stop at anything to make money Hamu: fortunately, you are safe Zosia: agrees Hamu:these guys will not come back here because they know that they will not mess with the Lion Guard! Zosia: may you be right Mohatu: that's it! I forgot to give you the signs of Lion's Guard! (Mohatu approaches each member of her Lion's Guard) Mohatu: Hamu! you are the bravest! Mtoto! you are the strongest! Harak! you are the fastest! (Anyway, you have speed in your name) Ona! you have the smartest eyesight! we are the new Lion Guard! Makini: do you see it? haha! she is ready! it's time! Jasiri: Kion? Kion: yes, Makini is right, Mohatu is ready, the time has come, the time of the new Lion's Guard Characters Mohatu Hamu the Zebra Ona the Hamerkop Haraka Mtoto the Elephant Zosia- adult mare of wingled unicorn and the princess of unicorns Isabel(also she is a jaquin) Naomi (also she is a jaquin) King Simba Queen Nala Trivia * the title golden daughter is of course Zosia and the title refers to the fact that she is a unicorn who has a Golden Horn on her forehead Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes